


Beat the Heat

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: When Bogo drives by the bakery to check on his vixen, he finds more than he ever expected.WARNING: VERY VERY EXPLICIT.





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know in my comments of the last story I said the next one would be darker and with a surprise. But I woke up this morning and thought "Fuck it. this one needs doing first. as well as another one. So yeah, maybe a couple more before the BIG one. Don't forget to comment!

When Bogo drove up to the Brush Family Bakery that morning to get the usual order of donuts, he expected to find the shop open and lit brightly as it was every day. This morning however, it was dark. None of the usual smoke rose from the little chimney and the shelves in the window were bare.

“Odd.” He thought. “Felicity is usually open at the crack of dawn. She couldn’t have overslept, not with her kids to look after.” He got out of his car and headed to the door. Then he noticed the sign taped inside the front window.

“Closed for a few days for health reasons. Sorry for any inconvenience. 8C” Now that was definitely odd. Felicity had never mentioned anything to him. Was one of the kids sick? Oh lord, was _she_ sick? The bull quickly pulled his key ring from his belt, flipping through the keys till he found the one for the bakery doors. Felicity had given him keys to her shop and her home ages ago, in case he wanted to visit. He let himself in and only felt his worry deepen. None of the machines were on; the ovens were cold, the mixers weren’t humming, and the back kitchen was dark.

“Honey? Felicity, are you home?” No response. Bogo quickly moved through the shop to the staircase leading up to the apartment. He knocked on the apartment door gently, calling again.

“Felicity? Babe, can you hear me? Are you okay?” again he received no response, but his sensitive ears heard movement behind the door, deep in the apartment. Carefully, he sniffed the air, praying not to catch the scent of any unfamiliar mammals in the domicile. No, nothing threatening there....but there was an odd scent...something he couldn’t quite place. He unlocked the door and slowly entered the apartment, only to be blasted with a strong, heady scent; one he’d never smelled before, but left him intoxicated. Then he understood. He heard movement again and swiftly shut the door as he heard Felicity’s voice at last.

“Bogo?” the call was soft, almost like a sigh.

“I’m here Felicity. Are you okay?” he replied.

“Why...Y-you shouldn’t....” her words melted into a little gasp and a hiss and he heard the rustle of fabric. The scent was getting stronger. Bogo headed for the bedroom; it was the only logical place she could be, given the situation.

“The shop was closed and I was concerned.” He let his voice drop to a soothing rumble. Slowly he pushed open the door to confirm his suspicions.

Felicity was lying nude in her bed, tangled in the sheets and panting hard. She was squirming and gasping, her paws roving over her body in a desperate attempt to gain some sort of sensation. Her false leg was still in its stand by the bed, meaning she hadn’t even managed to get up that morning. The scent he had smelled before filled the room, surrounding Bogo and rooting him to the floor.

“Felicity.” He Rumbled. “You’re in heat.” The vixen buried her face in the plushy pillows with a whine and a nod.

“Didn’t want...you to find out.” She moaned. Bogo took a step forward.

“Why not?”

Felicity shivered and pinned her ears back, squirming and clutching at the sheets.

“I-I’ve handled my heats alone before...” she whined. “And y-you’re so busy with the precinct...” Bogo took another step, breathing deep and filling his lungs with the scent. He could see her tail flicking erratically, flashing her swollen sex in tantalizing glimpses.

“How long have you been hiding this from me?” he asked, taking another step. He was close enough to reach the metal bedstead now. Felicity flinched.

“Three days...was taking scent suppressors” she said. “I thought-ahh~!” she cut herself off as Bogo sat on the end of the bed and ever so gently traced a hoof up her thigh.

“You thought what? That I wouldn’t want to help my beautiful girlfriend through her heat? You should have told me Feli...” he scooted closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I could have been helping you all this time.” The vixen shivered, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck in spite of herself.

“But...your work?”

“Can wait for now. I have a few vacation days due anyway. Let me help you Felicity.” He stroked her thigh again, trailing over the scars of her lost limb with a feather light touch. Felicity froze for a second, then nodded, clinging to him.

“Yes. Please Chief...”

Bogo smiled lightly, gently prying her paws from around his neck. When she whined he shushed her gently, kissing her neck.

“I’m not going far love, just to get rid of a few things.” He quickly shut the door and locked it before starting to strip. Button by button, his uniform shirt came loose, the black tank top underneath clinging to his sculpted muscles. Felicity watched him hungrily, her tail waving her intoxicating musk around the room.

“Chiiieeef...” she moaned. “Don’t make me wait...” the low needy tone of her voice sent a shiver through the bull as he quickly divested himself of his pants. He returned to the bed, Felicity scootching over to give him more room. He pulled her close, running his hooves through her fur and feeling the feverish skin beneath her thick coat.

“My poor little vixen.” He growled, letting his hooves wander over her, from her shoulders to her rump to her thighs and back again. “All worked up and frustrated like this. Don’t you worry love, I’ll look after you.” Felicity let out a frustrated little snarl and slipped from his arms, settling between his legs and tugging at his briefs.

“Less talking, more love making” she huffed. She tugged the offending article of clothing down his legs, exposing his half hard member. Before Bogo could even process any of this, she was on him; her tongue laving over the heated flesh, her paws kneading his strong thighs. Little moans slipped from her throat as she licked stripes all along his rapidly hardening length and he had to fight the urge to buck his hips into that sinfully marvellous sensation. Her paws stroked his length as she wrapped her lips around him as best she could and her tongue swirled around the tip. Bogo didn’t try to hold back the gasps of pleasure from the feeling. He knew how Felicity liked his voice. Pulling off with a slight pop, Felicity grinned wickedly, giving the thick shaft a few teasing strokes.

“That’s more like it.” She almost purred. She moved back up to kiss Bogo’s neck, grinding against him. Bogo was panting for breath, the insistent throb of his loins becoming very distracting. As his lover moved to straddle him he grabbed her hips and held her still, glaring into her green eyes.

“Felicity.” He panted. “You got ‘em?” the vixen pouted.

“Can’t we skip that? Just this once?” She cooed, twitching her hips in his grasp and batting her eyes at him.

“Felicity, you’re in _heat_.” Bogo rumbled. Felicity pouted again, reaching forward to open the bedside table drawer and pull out a foil wrapped condom. Bogo took it from her gently and tore it open with his teeth, delighting in the shiver the gesture elicited from his vixen.

“Come here Fel.” He huffed. His hooves left her hips as she shimmied up his chest to kiss him. One cupped her head gently while the other rolled on the condom. Felicity broke away first, her eyes fogged by the lust swirling within her body and she moved down again. Her tail lifted up as she straddled his lap again, lining Bogo up carefully.

“Easy babe, easy. Take your time.” Bogo groaned. “No need to rush.” Felicity gave an impatient little huff and lowered herself none too slowly, taking half of the massive bull in one smooth glide. Bogo’s hooves scrambled to hold her hips still while the vixen adjusted. He could feel Felicity’s inner walls gripping him like a fist, tight and hot. Gently, he kissed the top of her head, thumbs rubbing circles into her sides to help her relax. The vixen’s head was thrown back, eyes wide and mouth open in a desperate pant.

“Chief...” she gasped. “Chief, please! Move, I need to feel you...”

“Give it a minute love. Just relax, I’ve got you.” He bent forward to kiss her neck, his thumbs still rubbing the slow soothing circles. Slowly, he felt the vice like grip around him relax. “There we go.” He groaned, giving a small thrust up into his vixen. Her body yielded to him so easily, like slicing a hot knife through butter. More than likely, it was a side effect of her heat. With a hiss of pleasure, Felicity sank lower; taking Bogo in his entirety for the first time and making his eyes roll back.

“Fel!” Bogo grunted, his hooves tightening on her hips and tugging her soft fur. Felicity pressed a paw to her belly. Good lord, he could see a bulge in her abdomen! He didn’t know why, but the sight sent a jolt up his spine, making him shiver and buck his hips up. Felicity gave a pleasured yelp, starting to move in a rhythm with him, letting out shuddering little gasps all the while. His name fell from her lips in a steady chant as she moved, punctuated by frustrated growls when her missing leg made her unbalance. Bogo simply held her hips, helping her move with him and nuzzling into the creamy fur of her chest. For a few moments, he became lost in the sweet, hot push and pull of their lovemaking; hearing her cries, smelling the rich scent that enveloped them, tasting her every time they kissed. Every snap of her hips, every gentle scrape of her dull claws, every moan and sweet call of his name, every twitch and flutter of her core...

Then one of his hooves moved, scratching at the base of her tail and trailing up to her neck. Felicity screamed and went rigid, clenching around Bogo’s cock as her climax hit like a freight train. Bogo held her tight as she shook and cried out, slowly coming down from the heights of her bliss until she was a panting mess in his arms.

“You alright love?” he asked softly, petting her fluffed fur back down. Felicity nodded.

“T-that...That was...Oh my god, how’d you know about my tail?” she panted.

“I didn’t. But now that I know...” He gave her a saucy grin, bordering on evil. Felicity shivered, flopping onto his chest.

“Oh god, don’t give me that look. I might cum again just from that...” she groaned.

“Nah love. This’ll be why.” In one move, he flipped them over, pressing Felicity into the mattress and thrusting deep into her.

“M-Martin!” she keened. Bogo smirked, kissing her roughly and picking up his pace.

“I’m going to turn you into a mess Felicity.” He growled in her ear. “Over and over and over until your heat is done.”

Felicity gulped, but grinned back at him.

“Bring it.”

 


End file.
